deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave
1= |-| 2= Wave is a character from the anime/manga series, Akame ga Kill! He is a former member of Imperial Navy and a ex-member of the Jeagers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wave VS Cloud Strife * Wave vs Don Krieg (Completed) * Wave vs Gray Fox * Wave vs. Jetstream Sam (Completed) Battle Royals: * Jaegers Battle Royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Guts (Berserk) * Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos) * Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) * Armored Titan (Attack on Titan) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Vali Lucifer (Highschool DXD) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * War Machine (Marvel Comics) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) With Tatsumi * Dante & Vergil * Iron Man & War Machine * Issei Hyoudou & Vali Lucifer * Mario & Luigi * Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster * Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long History Wave was born in a little village close of the sea. There he meet a man who he has a huge respect and joined the navy to help him. While in the navy, he was trained by that man on the arts of combat. During his travels through the ocean, he found his teigu Grand Chariot. He is one of the best navy soldiers thanks to his training. He was choose to be part of the special force of the empire who have all members teigu users. They were named Jaegers. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background ''' * Age: 20 * Height 180 cm (5'11") * Former Navy soldier. * Ex-member of Jaegers * One of the only characters who didn't die on the Manga and Anime. '''Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Master Swordsman * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Flight * Attack Reflection Grand Chariot ' * Armor Teigu Type * Nearly indestructive full-body armor * Grant to the user a boost in the strength and speed. * Grant the user flight capability * Advanced version of Incursio * Grand Fall: A powerful kick technique '''Mastema ' * Winged Teigu * Previous used by Run * Flight in high speed * Shot feathers what easily pierce flesh * Feathers can explode by comand * Can use one wing to attack * Used to long-range attacks * Grand Fall Flugel: A kick with combined forces of both Teigus 'Combat Skills ' * Trained marine * Excellent in hand-to-hand combat * Beat Syura in a fist-fight (Was able to read his moves which Budo stated to be a mixture of martial arts from around the world {1} {2}) * Formidable swordman * On the apex of his skills Feats * Esdeath said that his strength is perfect * Blocked a blow from Susanoo with his sword and survived badly without his armor {1} * Fought against 3 members of Night Raid at the same time ** Dodged Mine's Pumpkin attacks {1} {2} ** Broke Lubbock's barrier {1} ** Managed to injure Akame ** And survived being blasted away by Mine's ambush attack * Defeated Syura in a fist duel without Grand Chariot '{1} * Chase and caught up Akame * ''Grand Chariot + Mastema ** Only character to wield two Teigus what would destroy the wielder's body {1} ** Helped Tatsumi (3rd Form Incursio) fight the Shikoutazer (Purge Mode) and is able to Knocked back his head (A Teigu: Shikoutazer is strong enough of attacking the Capital, which covers around this {1}) Flaws * Weak emotional control ** If he gets angry, his moves become less polished * The area behind the kneecaps is weaker than the rest of the armor * Nearly been overwhelmed by casual Akame to a standstill {1} * Overpowered by Tatsumi in his evolved form {1} * Use two Teigus cause a big tension on the wielder's body and needs few days of rest. Gallery Wave.png Wave Grand Chariot.png|Wave's Grand Chariot Wave dual Teigu activation.jpg|Wave dual Teigu activation Grand Fall.gif|Grand Fall Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Combatants Category:Soldier Category:Spear Wielders Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed